1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serial bus management. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing loops in a serial bus system.
2. The Prior Art
Modern electronic equipment has greatly enhanced the quality of our lives. However, as the use of such equipment has increased, so has the need to connect equipment purchased from different manufacturers. For example, while a computer and a digital camera may each be useful when used alone, the ability to connect the digital camera to the computer and exchange information between the two makes the combination even more useful. Therefore, a need was apparent for a serial bus standard that would allow for the connection and communication between such devices.
The IEEE 1394-1995 standard was developed to satisfy this need. This standard, revolutionized the consumer electronics industry by providing a serial bus management system that featured high speeds and the ability to “hot” connect equipment to the bus; that is, the ability to connect equipment without first turning off the existing connected equipment. Since its adoption, the IEEE 1394-1995 standard has begun to see acceptance in the marketplace with many major electronics and computer manufacturers providing IEEE 1394-1995 connections on equipment that they sell.
However, as technologies improved, the need to update the IEEE 1394-1995 standard became apparent. Improvements such as higher speeds and longer connection paths are needed. There is currently an improved standard in development, herein referred to as the P1394b, which will provide such improvements.
One problem that is associated with serial bus systems is that of loops occurring in a system. In order for a serial bus system to function properly, one end of the bus cannot be connected to the other. Loops typically occur when an end user, typically a consumer, inadvertently connects a new device to the bus in such a manner that a loop is formed. If this occurs, a “loop” is formed in the system, and the system will fail to properly initialize. Once a loop is formed, the system will not function properly, since communications between devices is impossible.
Consequentially, there is a need for an method for managing a serial bus system that detects when a loop has been formed, and eliminates the loop.
Furthermore, since there will be equipment utilizing both the α and β standards on the market, there is a need for a serial bus loop-breaking system that is compatible with the β standard, and is backwards-compatible with the α standard.
Finally there is a need for a system that prevents the above problems by building a loop-free connection from the start.